


Surprise, Surprise

by ChryseisYumi



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Swap, Frottage, M/M, dilf!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You little minx, you have no idea what you’ve been doing to me - or rather, I think you know exactly what you’ve been doing.”</p><p>-</p><p>Levi goes out with his friends to relieve some stress caused by the approaching finals at his Uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

Levi felt the door against his back just before his neck got devoured by urgent lips again, making him gasp in pleasure and grab at the taller man holding him up. He felt a soft puff of breath against the wetness of his neck as Eren chuckled and Levi shuddered, the sound of it spreading tingles through his body. Eren raised his head and they locked their gazes, eyes hooded and filled with lust as their mouths pressed together slowly, then more urgently, tongues soon following.

In all hindsight, it was unsurprising that it had come to this. Levi had been struck by the older man as soon as Hanji had pointed him out in the darkness of the bar they had decided to blow off some steam at that night. He was handsome as fuck, older and taller – just the way Levi liked them they said. Levi had wanted to argue, but it was true, and by the intense look he had been given in return, Levi had dared to asume Eren had been equally as struck.

After that exchange, they kept bumping into one another; when it was Levi’s turn to get the drinks, when he was washing his hands, when he was returning from tossing his jacket into the car, and so on. The looks they had shared between them each time were more intense as the evening went on, until finally the dam broke.

So there they were, Levi pushed into the stranger’s – Eren’s, he corrected himself – apartment door while the man bit into his neck gently again, hands trailing down until they settled on Levi’s ass. Eren caressed his behind, groping it, eventually sneaking his palms beneath Levi’s trousers and underwear to grasp the amazingly soft cheeks.

“As much as the idea of fucking against this door is appealing, Eren,” Levi gasped out, fingers fumbling with the buttons on Eren’s shirt, “I really don’t want to get splinters in my ass.”

Eren laughed again and hoisted him up, carrying him through rooms Levi paid no attention to, finally stopping in the bedroom where he let go of the younger man. Their clothes were disposed of soon after, flung in all directions in their haste to reveal skin. Levi bent down to kiss and lick at the pane of Eren’s chest, flickering over his nipples and biting at the firm muscles as hands caressed his shoulders, neck and head, palms ghosting over his skin. And then, Levi was turned over and pushed towards the mattress.

“You little minx, you have no idea what you’ve been doing to me,” Eren breathed as he watched Levi crawl over the bed and look at him over his shoulder with a smirk, ass wiggling in the air and cock hanging heavily between his legs, “Or rather, I think you know _exactly_ what you’ve been doing.”

“I’m afraid I have no idea,” Levi moaned as Eren crawled over him, “What you’re talking about.”

Instead of answering him, Eren pressed his lips between his shoulder blades, settling his palms over Levi’s before grinding his hips hard into his ass cheeks, his cock sliding between them.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned, pushing back into the other man’s body. Eren’s cock was thick and hard as a rock as it kept moving over his hole, the friction almost too much to bear until precum slickened the way. He rutted into Levi like a man possessed and the youth could do little else but push back, trapped as he was under his frame. He turned his head to look at Eren, inching his hand toward his cock as he caught his eye. Eren nuzzled his cheek in response to that desperate stare and they kissed again, rocking their hips together, Levi pumping his dick with frenzied movements, all but screaming for release – he had been hard for the past hour already after all.

“I need to –“ Eren moaned, breaking their kiss and moaning into his ear. His hips stilled, dragging a groan out of Levi.

“Fuck, I need you to fuck me,” Levi said breathlessly, taking advantage of the pause by turning around and wrapping his legs around Eren’s hips.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Eren replied, pulling back a bit, “I – we need condoms.” He shuffled to the side of the bed and opened his drawers, one after the other, looking for them. “No, no, no, no, no,” he groaned, holding up lube, but no condoms were in sight.

“Shit, are you saying you’re out?” Levi said as he pulled himself up and shuffled closer to Eren, staring at the lube.

“I haven’t – uh, yeah, I’ve not had sex in a while, so I didn’t really think about it much. Do you –?”

“No, I don’t,” Levi said while flopping back, arm over his eyes as he breathed deeply, the frustration apparent in his voice. His cock, red and swollen, throbbed with need on his stomach. Eren glanced behind at him and turned around when he saw Levi’s heaving chest. He crawled to his side and pressed a kiss to Levi’s temple before popping the lube open.

“I have an idea,” he whispered, pouring lube over his fingers, warming it and then coating himself. He tossed the tube aside and grasped Levi’s legs just as the other lowered his arm to look at what’s going on. Eren put Levi’s legs on either side of him and dragged him closer, lifting his bum and placing it on his thighs so only Levi’s shoulders and head were resting on the bed. Their cocks touched and Levi moaned, hands grasping at the sheets below him.

“I’ve always loved a good frot anyway,” Eren said with a smirk and leaned over him, kissing him while his hands closed over their cocks. He stroked them slowly, teasingly, fingertips dragging over the heads and pulling down the foreskin when he caressed down. Levi’s breath hitched, his pupils blown wide at the unexpectedly erotic movements. It was somehow hotter than before in the room and he gasped for breath in between kisses, hands now in Eren’s hair. He wove his fingertips into the soft strands and grinded into the sensation with stuttering hips, biting at Eren’s lip softly.

“Shit,” Eren groaned with a chuckle as he grasped Levi’s hips with one hand to steady him, “I’m so glad I ran into you tonight.”

“I – same here – fuck, just like that,” Levi hissed when Eren thumbed at the underside of his head. Eren laughed again and moved to kiss his neck, tongue and teeth once again on the soft, pale skin. He teased Levi until he was in a frenzy of sensations, hips jerking with desperation, eyelids shut tight and moans and curses whispered into Eren’s ear. Levi eventually couldn’t take it anymore and pushed at Eren’s shoulders, creating enough distance between their bodies to squeeze his hands in, wrapping them around the others.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Levi groaned as he stroked in rhythm with their grinding hips and Eren’s hands. The older man sat back and focused on their aching erections as well, hips jerking slightly out of sync as he tried to hold back for just a bit longer, as near release as Levi was.

“Yeah, me neither,” he confessed, watching their swollen cocks with a hazy mind.

“Great,” Levi replied and jerked violently, cum shooting out of his cock in spurts, landing all over their clenched hands. With a whimper, Eren followed him, grinding heavily into Levi’s dick as he came heavily, a bit of cum landing on his pecs when he hunched over. Levi’s hands slowly released Eren’s as he let them fall, body relaxing from the tight clench it was in while he tried to calm down his frantic breathing. Eren’s hands soon followed and the man leaned back on his hands with a laugh.

“It seems I really needed that,” he snorted out, scooping up the cum on his chest with his finger. Levi opened his eyes to glance at him and the goop all over his hands and laughed as well, body completely lax as they both tiredly fell into a chuckling fit. They weren’t even sure what was funny, but it didn’t matter.

“Alright, I’m gonna go look for a towel,” Eren said eventually, carefully unwinding himself from Levi and going out of sight for a few moments, coming back with a small wet towel and a dry one. He handed them out to Levi who nodded at him gratefully as he sat up. He cleaned himself while Eren watched him thoughtfully.

“I, uh,” Levi began when he was done, eyes discreetly glancing over the room in hopes of finding his clothes.

“You want to stay over tonight?” Eren interrupted him.

“What?”

“You want to crash here? I mean, it’s really late already and it really isn’t safe out at this hour anymore,” he elaborated with a shrug as he went through his drawers, pulling out a pair of boxers and putting them on.

“I don’t know,” Levi said, trailing off.

“Well, think about it please,” Eren said with a smile, leaning over the bed to caress Levi’s cheek, “Oh, I’ll go bring you your clothes.”

He disappeared again and Levi awkwardly readjusted himself so his dick wasn’t on show anymore, even though it was kind of pointless since they had literally just had sex. Eren came back and gave him his clothes, asking if he wanted anything to eat or drink, and left again, leaving Levi alone to get dressed. Levi quickly pulled on his underwear and sent a text to Erwin to tell him that he was fine and that he was probably going to stay over, which in turn made his phone explode with many texts, most of them being something along the lines of “How was it?” and “Are you sure you’re okay?”. He replied to the okay ones and told him to fuck off on all the other ones.

“So, what did you decide?” Eren asked when he came back with a small piece of a sandwich left in his hand.

“I’ll stay if you don’t mind,” Levi replied with an awkward shrug.

“Great! Okay, scoot up a bit so I can get the covering off the bed – thanks.”

They both climbed into the bed and fell asleep after a light chat, both completely happy and relaxed in each other’s presence.

 

* * *

 

A few days later had Levi at one of the café’s on campus with Hanji, Erwin and Mike. It was a beautiful day outside so they took advantage of it by sitting outside, enjoying the warmth of late spring. Hanji was trying to drill him for details of his escapade while the other two watched on, amusement clear on their faces. Mike, despite not having been with them on their night out, found out about his, ah, _escape_ from the party, courtesy of Erwin.

“Piss off Hanji, I’m not telling you shit,” Levi deadpanned, sipping on his tea with a bored expression on his face.

“Okay, fine, but at least tell us if it was good,” Hanji whined, scooting closer to him on the bench they were sat on. Levi was about to tell them to fuck off again, but Erwin spoke before he could.

“Really Levi, just tell them so they’ll leave you alone,” he sighed while leaning into Mike. Levi stared at their curious faces and groaned with annoyance.

“It was great. Happy now?”

Hanji squealed and hugged him.

“What are you so thrilled for? I haven’t told you anything,” Levi frowned while trying to push them off, but they knew he was just embarrassed and didn’t budge.

“It’s just that I would’ve hated it if he were bad, I pointed him out after all,” Hanji said dramatically, releasing him and thumping the table.

“Was he –“

“Holy shit, that’s him,” Erwin interrupted.

“What?” Hanji and Levi said at the same time, eyes wide.

“He’s right there,” Erwin said, gesturing behind them with his head and they looked back to see who ‘He’ is only to see Eren casually chatting with a professor of Hanji’s.

“Wait, that’s him?” Mike asked with eyebrows raised, finally speaking up. All three quickly looked him, trying to figure out what was with his tone of voice.

“Yeah, why?” Levi said, fiddling with his hands as he stared at Mike, very embarrassed to have his hook-up partner so close. Eren had given him his number, but Levi hadn’t mustered up the courage to text him yet, but there he was now. Right there. And his friends just had to be there as well. He just hoped the man wouldn’t notice him.

“That’s one of my biology professors,” Mike said slowly, eyeing Levi. All of them stared at him. Birds were heard in the background as they silently took the information in. A burst of wind blew by. Erwin snorted. Hanji started cackling. Levi’s eyes went wide.

“No fucking way, you’re fucking with me.”

“I promise I’m not – that’s professor Jaeger. He teaches one of my biology classes,” Mike explained.

“Dude, you really know how to pick ‘em,” Hanji said between chuckles, rubbing at their eyes, “But hey, at least he won’t ever teach you since you’re in the lit department, so don’t worry about it.”

“I – that’s not really the problem here,” Levi said with a groan, rubbing at his face, “This isn’t happening.”

“Levi, they’re right, just don’t worry about it. What’s done is done,” Erwin said with a shrug, taking a gulp of his drink.

“I can’t even –“ Levi began but was interrupted by Erwin once more.

“Is that your friend?”

“What? Whose friend?” Hanji turned around and stared again. Levi just ignored them all and kept on rubbing at his face, trying to make sense of his life.

“Hey isn’t that – ohh, she’s hugging your lover-boy Levi,” Hanji hummed, patting his shoulder. Levi sighed and glanced at them.

“What?”

“Look, look, they’re hugging! And isn’t that Isabel?”

“What?” That finally prompted him to turn back to what they were all looking at. There she was, Isabel, the girl whom he had befriended that year. She was a bubbly, happy, fierce person who had somehow decided to ask him of all people for notes in their lit class. They had started talking and oddly enough gotten along great. They had been hanging out more and more since.

“Why would she –?” he muttered to himself, confused more than ever, when Isabel turned around and spotted him. She waved wildly and grabbed a confused Eren’s wrist, dragging him away from the professor he had been talking to. Eren turned his head to shout something to the woman before he faced forward to try and see what Isabel was dragging him to. Their eyes met.

“Levi!” Isabel said with a smile and dropped Eren’s hand so she could hug him. Levi patted her back, eyes still on Eren, both of them slightly pale.

“What have you been up to while I was way?” Isabel inquired, releasing him from the embrace to look at him. She saw the other three and waved, “Hey guys.”

“Hey,” they all said with a smile, eyes focused behind her.

“Oh, yeah,” she said with a smack to her head when she noticed them staring, “I figured I’d introduce you all since we’re all in the same place. Guys, this is my dad; dad, these are my friends.”

Erwin hid his mouth behind his glass, Mike just quirked his lips, while Hanji started laughing even louder than before. Levi glanced at Eren who stared at him in disbelief and closed his eyes.

“Fuck _me_.”


End file.
